


Run to me, Lover

by Kate_Hoshina



Series: Traducciones [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Secret Relationship, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Wallfucking, references to past abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: A veces, utilizaban el vínculo para hablar. Solo hablar. Con el tiempo llegaron a conocer al otro. A su verdadero ser.Otras veces, Rey necesitaba alejarse... olvidarse de todo. Ben era perfecto para eso. Normalmente.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Traducciones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Nos merecemos el uno al otro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Deserve Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451751) by [prettyboydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydoctor/pseuds/prettyboydoctor). 



–Por fin he conseguido callarte –Ben murmura cerca de su oído, sus labios rozando la línea de su pelo, su aliento alborotando las hebras que allí estaban. Tiene la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, moviéndose en sincronía con su respiración. Está segura de que intenta pretender no estar afectado, pero la voz le tiembla un poco y un pequeño gemido retumba desde su garganta.

Rey intenta responder, lo intenta, pero su boca no está funcionando. Está abierta, pero no sale ninguna palabra. Lo único que puede hacer es jadear como una jodida perra.

Quiere decir algo despectivo, o al menos un poco mordaz. Es tan arrogante. No tiene derecho a tenérselo tan creído y debería ponerle en su sitio.

Es solo que… él está justo ahí. Joder, está justo ahí.

El cuerpo de Ben (sí, de Ben) está sosteniendo el suyo mientras la folla contra la pared.

Para él, era la pared de su habitación en la Supremacía. Para ella, era la pared de una cueva en mitad de la foresta de Ajan Kloss.

No podían hacer esto cerca de la base. Le aterrorizaba ser descubierta, y era un poquito _demasiado_ ruidosa. La mayoría de veces. Otras, estaba prácticamente en silencio.

Como ahora.

El pecho de Rey está pegado al suyo, agitándose en un ritmo paralelo. Su mano izquierda está agarrando el hombro derecho de Ben; su brazo derecho está metido por debajo del izquierdo de ella y tiene el codo doblado bajo su axila, el antebrazo cubriendo la parte alta de su espalda, con la mano agarrando su cuello. Sus dedos le cosquillean con los mechones de pelo que se habían soltado de sus moños. El brazo izquierdo de Ben está envolviendo por completo su torso, el antebrazo cubriendo su espalda baja y la mano agarrando su cadera izquierda. El brazo derecho de Rey está atrapado entre ellos, la mano apoyada contra su mandíbula mientras su pelo le roza los dedos.

Los músculo de los brazos de Ben se flexionan contra su espala mientras la sostiene, su brazo izquierdo la sujeta más cerca de él y el derecho empuja sus hombros, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su miembro con cada embestida.

Las piernas de Rey cuelgan alrededor de sus caderas, sus tobillos cruzados holgadamente, chocando contra sus fuertes muslos mientras la folla.

La está acunando. Mierda.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Rey. Quizá es la forma en que la sostiene, quizá es la forma en que la está follando, o quizá es simplemente todo ello. Pero algo se rompe dentro de ella en ese preciso instante y ya no puede hacerlo por más tiempo. Le quiere.

Joder, le quiere.

Y no puede luchar contra él, ni siquiera seguir pretendiendo. Tampoco puede seguir mintiendo, no a sí misma. No a sus amigo. Su familia.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro y aterrizan en la piel de sus hombros, y vuelve en sí lo suficiente como para borrarlas con un beso.

–Cariño, mírame –susurra Ben, sus embestidas disminuyen a la vez que la preocupación se abre paso en su voz. Nunca ha estado tan callada. ¿La había molestado?

El corazón de Rey se oprime ante sus palabras, el afecto enviando calor líquido por su cuerpo de la mejor manera posible.

Alza la cabeza de su hombro y apoya la frente contra la suya, mirándole a los ojos. Están entrecerrados, algo parecido al miedo cubre sus facciones, traicionando sus palabras de antes. Nunca quiere que se calle. Ahoga una exclamación cuando nota las lágrimas, deteniéndose más todavía.

–No, no, sigue –Rey al fin consigue decir algo, su voz quebrándose en algunos puntos.

Ben continúa embistiendo pero más suave que antes. Su coño se aprieta a su alrededor, haciéndole sisear.

Abre la boca para decir algo más pero se detiene cuando la ve sacudir la cabeza.

Se aclara la garganta, la mente, y deja caer sus defensas por completo, dejándole entrar en su mente. Dejándole ver, dejándole sentir.

Rey le deja experimentar, de primera mano, la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él. Cuánto le quiere, cuánto desea, más que nada, ser unos Don nadie viviendo solos felizmente en un bosque o en cualquier otro planeta del borde exterior. Le muestra el futuro que quiere que tengan, pero que en el fondo sabe que nunca tendrán.

La Fuerza tiene sus garras bien hundidas en ambos.

Los sollozos de Rey se escapan libremente ahora que Ben es recíproco con ella, bajando sus defensas y dejándola ver también. Lo perdido que estaba antes de ella, cómo al mirar atrás nada de aquello merecía la pena cuando ella está ahora entre sus brazos. Que si pudiese hacerlo todo de nuevo, sabiendo que ella estaba esperándole, correría hacia ella y no hacia Snoke cuando su familia le falló. Cuánto desea, más que nada, huir con ella ahora, pero es realista. La Primera Orden nunca dejaría de darle caza, y la Resistencia nunca le permitiría desaparecer.

 _Te quiero_ , resuena en la cabeza de Ben, fluyendo a través de la de Rey.

Ben acalla sus sollozos, sosteniéndola aún más cerca, todavía moviendo sus caderas hacia ella, pero superficialmente. Espera a que se calme mientras le besa la nariz, las mejillas, la mandíbula.

Tras un tiempo, para de llorar, sus lágrimas siguen corriendo, pero vuelve a estar en silencio.

Ben reajusta el agarre en su cuerpo, asegurándose de que está cómoda y de que todavía la tiene bien sujeta. Lentamente, vuelve a aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas, queriendo recordarle que él está ahí. Ahora.

Rey hipa entre sollozos mientras asiente, entendiendo lo que quiere decir. –Más fuerte. Por favor–. Susurra, su aliento acariciándole los labios. Ben obedece, arremetiendo contra sus caderas, como estaba haciendo antes de que empezase a llorar. Sus ojos se cierran de golpe y él la imita, ambos disfrutando de la conexión mental que comparten.

No son necesarias más palabras entre ellos, sus mentes están tan entrelazadas que comparten el mismo hilo de pensamiento.

_Más, más, más. Amor, amor, amor. Pertenecer. Felicidad._

Ben gime brevemente al acortar la distancia entre ellos para besarla, sus lágrimas le humedecen las mejillas. Le devuelve el beso con todo su entusiasmo, sintiendo los labios de Ben temblar bajo los suyos.

Empieza a sentir cómo cada músculo del cuerpo de Ben empieza a temblar, y sabe que está cerca. Rey aprieta las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, respondiendo a cada embestida. Solo necesita un poco más, ya casi.

Los muslos le empiezan a fallar cuando él se mueve un poco, cambiando lo justo el ángulo dentro de ella, pero no es suficiente. Puede sentir que se está acercando al límite, justo antes del crescendo.

Ben se aparta de su boca para posar los labios en su cuello, dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su piel mientras jadea. Rey tiembla, su aliento está frío contra su piel sudorosa.

Apoya los labios en la línea del pelo de Ben, dejándolos allí mientras empieza a susurrarle cosas. –Tan bueno –dice y–. Solo tú.

Si no fuese por el agarre de Ben, las piernas de Rey se habrían derrumbado años atrás. Está completamente a su merced, especialmente considerando que ya se había corrido dos veces antes de encontrarse en esa posición.

Jura que su lengua y sus manos están esculpidas por los mismísimos dioses.

Sus manos, que ahora están sujetándola tan fuerte que seguro van a dejarle moratones. Pero no le importa, en realidad, lo agradece. Lo hace todo más real.

Su polla empieza a golpear ese punto dentro de ella y empieza a ver las estrellas.

No, no las estrellas.

Es más que eso. Es como estar sentada en el Halcón por primera vez una y otra vez, entrando al hiperespacio. Mirando por esa ventana gigante, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver algo tan bonito y lo ha hecho. Es ella.

Es Ben.

Pronto el único sonido que sale de ella es un suave gemido cada vez que embiste de nuevo. Él también está gimiendo, muy bajo, pero puede oírle. Suenan hermosos juntos.

La forma en la que su polla se desliza es deliciosa y Rey sabe que nunca volverá a encontrará nada tan completo. Ni siquiera la Fuerza puede hacerla sentir tan bien como se siente ahora mismo, con él.

–Ben, voy a… –Rey empieza a alertarle, sus palabras entrecortándose con el largo gemido que se convierte en un grito.

–Córrete para mí, Rey –Ben suspira, y su voz suena tan absolutamente destrozada. Está sorprendida de que aún esté aguantando, aunque supone que su necesidad de complacerla sobrepasa su propio placer.

Joder, le encanta eso de él.

Intercepta su línea de pensamiento y sonríe socarronamente contra su piel. Unos débiles gemidos empiezan a golpear desde su pecho mientras entra en ella.

–Estoy perdiendo la cabeza con esto, cariño – oye en su mente, su voz ronca incluso en la conexión.

Eso es todo lo que hace falta, oír su voz en su mente, sabiendo que ella es la única que hace que el Líder Supremo suene así.

Es intoxicante, y es justo lo necesario para mandarla finalmente a la cima, llegando a toda velocidad hacia el orgasmo.

Se contrae a su alrededor, su mente se pone en blanco mientras se corre, provocando el orgasmo de Ben mientras su placer compartido se balancea mediante el vínculo.

Ben gruñe –Hostia puta– en su oído mientras se deshace. Su esperma se dispara en su interior cuando se hunde aún más profundo y la sostiene ahí, sus manos aumentando el agarre sobre ella, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos. Su polla late dentro de ella, su coño se contrae dolorosamente a su alrededor.

Grita, su orgasmo aún la atraviesa y se intensifica con el de Ben.

Rey va a estallar. Va a…

De pronto vuelve a correrse, pero esta vez un líquido caliente gotea de ella y desciende por el miembro de Ben, llegando hasta lo huevos donde se junta con el sudor del interior de sus muslos. Sabe que le está apretando casi con vicio, pero no puede evitarlo.

–Oh, joder –Ben gruñe. Su polla se retuerce dentro de ella con las últimas gotas de su esperma. Embiste superficialmente para llevarla hasta el final de su orgasmo.

Rey echa la cabeza hacia a tras contra la pared, la mano de Ben aún en su cuello la amortigua para que no se dé muy fuerte contra la piedra.

Tiembla en sus brazos mientras regresa de su clímax, respirando pesadamente. Poco a poco su coño se relaja, palpitando casi dolorosamente. Su polla tiembla casi con vehemencia dentro de ella.

Las piernas de Ben fallan y muy despacio los desliza a ambos hacia el suelo, usando la Fuera para ayudarse. Se gira para que su espalda esté apoyada en la pared y Rey en su regazo, aún pecho contra pecho mientras la mantiene pegada a él, ambos jadeando como su hubiesen hecho una carrera de speeders a pie.

Aún está dentro de ella, pero Rey no tiene ninguna intención de cambiar eso por el momento, así que permanece ahí quieta, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar en sincronía con el de él. Le deja pequeños besos en el pecho, mientras vuelve en sí misma.

Su mente se enfrenta a la revelación que acaba de tener, y al hecho de que ha tenido esa revelación durante el sexo más increíble de su vida.

Quizá… quizá el sexo había sido tan increíble por la revelación que había tenido.

No, el sexo siempre había sido increíble. Solo que cada vez de forma distinta.

¿Qué cojones iba a hacer?

Ama a Ben Solo. A Kylo Ren. Son la misma persona. Iguales, pero a la vez diferentes, y los ama a los dos.

Las barreras de ambos aún estaban abiertas y Ben puede oír cada pensamiento que ella está teniendo, y ella los de él. Pero no la molesta. Es reconfortante de alguna forma.

Él no ha respondido con ningún pensamiento más allá de un sentimiento de contento. La quiere. Lo sabe, se lo ha dicho multitud de veces. En voz alta y mediante la conexión.

–¿Ben? – susurra finalmente, después de humedecerse los labios. No le mira, sabe que perderá la determinación para preguntar aquello que está ardiendo en su mente si lo hace. Él le suplica silenciosamente que no pregunte, que no le de voz. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

Ben está acariciando lánguidamente su espalda, –Sí, cariño– susurra en respuesta, su tono dulce pero aun así nervioso.

–¿Huirías conmigo si pudiésemos? –pregunta, odiándose a sí misma por sonar tan débil. Siente a través del vínculo cómo el estómago de Ben se revuelve, incluso cuando ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar, e inmediatamente desearía poder hacer desaparecer su pregunta– Olvídalo, no he dicho nada –balbucea–, es absurdo preguntar sobre cosas que no pueden pasar…

Ben permanece en silencio por un momento, sus manos deteniéndose en su espalda antes de volver a moverse, deslizándose hacia los lados para descansar en sus caderas. Rey sabe con certeza que está absorbiendo lo que le ha dicho y pensando su respuesta. Le deja tomarse su tiempo, dibujando constelaciones en su pecho con el dedo mientras espera, uniendo los lunares con una línea imaginaria.

Una pequeña parte de ella tiene la esperanza de que no diga nada, mientras que otra parte mucho mayor de ella teme su respuesta.

Porque no cambiará nada y había sido una estupidez por su parte preguntar.

–Rey… –empieza– Joder, sería lo más fácil que he hecho en mi vida. Decir que sí, huir contigo. Sería la mejor decisión que he tomado, pero también la más egoísta –su voz suena desesperada, como si estuviese suplicándole por algo.

Las cejas de Rey se alzan mientras se levanta para mirarle a los ojos, haciendo una mueca cuando se mueve fuera de ella, sus fluidos entremezclados saliendo de ella cuando se separa. Se le escapa un pequeño gemido cuando se vuelve a acomodar en su regazo, a un lado.

–¿Por qué? – susurra, verdaderamente desconcertada, mientras apoya las manos a ambos lados de su cuello. Sus dedos se enredan en el pelo de su nuca.

–Porque…

Dice, mientras se mueve para que ella se siente más cómodamente en su regazo, agarrando su toalla del suelo para limpiar suavemente los fluidos combinados de sus muslos, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso donde sabe que aún está muy sensible.

Rey le sonríe con dulzura mientras la limpia, una vez más esperando pacientemente por su respuesta. Tira la toalla al otro lado de la cueva y desaparece de su campo de visión cuando aterriza en algún lugar de su habitación.

–Una vida conmigo –comienza, sus dedos acariciando su mejilla mientras la mira a los ojos, marrón enfrentando con marrón–, sería miserable. Siempre tendríamos que estar huyendo, nunca podríamos relajarnos. No quiero eso para ti. Te mereces mucho más que eso, Rey.

Su voz se quiebra en su nombre y el labio de Rey tiembla.

–Oh, Ben –susurra, apoyando su frente contra la de él–. Te merezco. Y tú a mí.


	2. Mira hacia delante, sin miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben ya le ha dicho a Rey de muchas maneras que la ama, pero ahora se permite imaginar un futuro juntos, mientras ella le suplica que huyan.

–Una vida conmigo –comienza, sus dedos acariciando su mejilla mientras la mira a los ojos, marrón enfrentando con marrón–, sería miserable. Siempre tendríamos que estar huyendo, nunca podríamos relajarnos. No quiero eso para ti. Te mereces mucho más que eso, Rey.

Su voz se quiebra en su nombre y el labio de Rey tiembla.

–Oh, Ben –susurra, apoyando su frente contra la de él–. Te merezco. Y tú a mí.

La mirada de Ben después de su respuesta hace que el corazón de Rey se encoja, y está segura de que él puede sentir cómo su estómago cae en picado cuando un pensamiento se cuela en su mente. Silenciosamente, como si su propia voz interior estuviese susurrando.

_No. No te merezco._

Inmediatamente reconoce que no es su pensamiento, es de Ben.

En ese momento, viendo su rostro derrumbarse aún más al darse cuenta de lo que ha proyectado accidentalmente, Rey no tiene ni idea de qué decir. Se queda mirando sus facciones, los ojos escaneando su cara mientras busca las palabras para convencerle de que sí la merece.

Ben se sonroja un poco, algo hilarante, sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaban de hacer.

Acababan de tener sexo en una cueva, por el amor de dios, muy buen sexo, y ¿ahora el tipo se sonrojaba?

Rey reúne todo su valor para abrir su corazón, pero Ben se adelanta a ella, alzando una mano desde el todavía desnudo muslo en el que descansaba hasta acunar su mejilla. Su otra mano le sujeta la cintura, el pulgar acariciando la zona en pequeños círculos.

–No –susurra, la voz atascada en la garganta. Se la aclara y lo intenta otra vez–, me alegra que pienses de otra manera, y puedo sentir cuánto lo crees. Pero tengo razón, no te merezco. Tú mereces ser feliz, tener una vida sin guerra o miseria. Así no es como sería una vida conmigo. Sea lo que sea lo que ibas a decir… solo va a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Al principio aún quería rodearle con sus brazos y protegerlo de todo lo malo, huir con él al rincón más remoto del más remoto sistema estelar. Simplemente sostenerlo como habían estado haciendo el uno con el otro cada noche durante los terrores nocturnos los últimos meses.

Entonces, se enfurece. Su mente aún está completamente abierta a él, puede sentir cuánto le quiere, cuánto quiere protegerle. Sabe todo eso ¿y aun así insiste en que ella no debería decir nada? También está enfadada porque ¿cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a decidir qué es lo que se merece y a dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos en el proceso?

Puede sentirlo, cuánto la quiere e incluso más… puede sentir que cree en cuerpo y alma que mientras ella merece ser feliz, él no.

–Deja de auto-despreciarte, maldito imbécil – dice en voz alta, rompiendo finalmente su silencio. El frío tono de su voz la sorprende hasta a ella. En ninguna de las ocasiones en las que literalmente se han enfrentado el uno al otro había estado tan furiosa con él. Con sus decisiones quizá. Por las circunstancias. Pero nunca con él. Excepto por… no. No iba a pensar en eso. Nunca la había ofendido tanto. Ahora… ahora mismo está completamente lívida.

Ben, jugando a su favor, permanece callado.

Aunque sus defensas mentales vuelven a levantarse, y evidentemente no es lo mejor que podía haber hecho, porque Rey se levanta, tambaleándose sobre sus propias piernas durante un minuto y maldiciéndolo en voz baja mientras se esfuerza por encontrar su ropa. Ben se arrepiente al instante y está a punto de volver a dejarlas caer cuando ella alza las suyas en respuesta, reforzándolas con su enfado.

El silencio, el físico y el mental, prácticamente vibra entre ellos.

Fugazmente, Rey agradece esa conexión que los mantiene conectados.

Ben tiene sus teorías al respecto, pero usualmente si intentan acallarse activamente, no podían proyectarse el uno al otro. Cree que ahora es diferente porque aunque está enfadada con él, no quiere que se vaya, y él tampoco quiere irse. Así que no lo hace. Es tan simple como eso.

Rey mantiene la compostura lo suficiente como para encontrar sus mayas y la túnica, usando la fuerza para sostenerse mientras se viste, porque no va a gritarle estando desnuda. Una vez que está cubierta, da media vuelta para enfrentar a Ben, notando que ahora él también está de pie y con sus (muy ajustados) calzoncillos negros de vuelta. A parte de eso, aún está lo suficientemente desnudo como para distraer su atención, pero está tan enfadada que apenas lo nota.

Vale, por supuesto que lo nota, pero su cuerpo sigue adolorido y sigue increíblemente enfadada con él.

¿Cómo podía pensar que era tan… poco para ella?

Ben espera a que hable, sabiendo aun sin el vínculo que tiene más que decir. Ella evita el contacto visual mientras reagrupa sus pensamientos.

–No puedo crees que después de todo, de eso –señala la pared donde contra la que habían estado apoyados no hacía ni veinte minutos–, la cabaña, la Supremacía, Crait, cada noche desde… –Rey se frustra demasiado para poder continuar, sus emociones la ahogan. Respira profundamente.

Rey da un paso hacia él, clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

–No tienes ningún control sobre lo que me hace feliz. No puedes decidir qué merezco. Esa es únicamente mi opinión. Puedes pensar que no me mereces, Ben, y te seré sincera, hasta hace poco yo tampoco creía merecer nada. La vida no le debe nada a nadie, no es así como funciona, pero… Pero sí sé una cosa, y en eso tienes razón, me merezco ser feliz… te merezco.

Rey dejó caer su mano, y así sin más la lucha y el enfado la abandonan tan rápido como habían venido, porque entiende de dónde vienen esos pensamientos y enardecerse por ello no iba a ayudar.

–Y sé por qué te sientes de esa forma… pero también te mereces ser feliz – finalmente alza la mirada hacia él, los ojos vidriosos de Ben miran más allá de ella, probablemente por una ventana de sus habitaciones. Sin siquiera pensarlo apoya su mano en el pecho de Ben, justo encima de su acelerado corazón.

Duda antes de volver a hablar, pero decide que no importa, antes de añadir en susurro:

–Tú me haces feliz… y estoy preparada para pasar el resto del tiempo que sea que nos queda convenciéndote de que también me mereces.

Ben estira el cuello y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras deja escapar un suspiro cansado, separando reticentemente los brazos de sus costados para agarrar las manos de Rey entre sus mucho más grandes manos y sostenerlas contra su pecho.

–¿Te hago feliz? –Rey le pregunta, sonando más segura de lo que se siente, necesitando oír su respuesta.

Los ojos llorosos de Ben se abren y baja la mirada hacia ella, su rostro muchísimo más destrozado que antes.

Finalmente vuelven a sostenerse la mirada.

Ben la quiere, se lo ha dicho y demostrado muchas veces, pero nunca… nunca había pensado en un futuro para ellos. Ni siquiera había pensado en un futuro para sí mismo, y definitivamente ninguno en que fuese feliz. Por su puesto ninguno con ella.

Deja caer sus defensas nuevamente, permitiendo que escuche su torrente de pensamientos sin ningún filtro. Está jodidamente aterrado, pero no podría ocultárselo incluso si lo intentase. En realidad no quería hacerlo, de todos modos.

Ponerle nombre a las cosas las hace reales y pensaba que a estas alturas Rey ya le habría dejado de lado por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho. Pero lo sabe todo, hasta sus más oscuros pensamientos y los ha aceptado. Y él los de ella.

Rey le había abrazado durante incontables terrores nocturno en el último año, y él también lo había hecho por ella.

Habían hablado prácticamente sobre todo en la oscuridad cuando ninguno de los dos lograba dormir.

Snoke, sus manipulaciones, cómo Ben no era capaz de recordar un solo momento antes de ella donde su cabeza estuviese en calma, pero ahora lo estaba.

No había escuchado una sola voz a parte de la suya propia y la de Rey en meses.

Habían hablado sobre la Supremacía, Crait, todo lo que había hecho bajo las órdenes de Snoke… cada vida que había arrebatado. Las que podía haber salvado pero que no salvó, las que podía haber salvado si lo hubiese intentado. Aquellas que eran culpa suya, aquellas que no lo eran pero que aún así le hacían sentir culpable.

Habían hablado sobre su infancia, de lo que podía recordar al menos, sobre Plutt y Jakku. Sus padres. Cómo aún le asustaba la posibilidad de despertarse y estar de vuelta en el desierto, sola.

También habían hablado de los suyos, cómo la muerte de Han aún le destrozaba por dentro. Su pesadilla más común era la cara de su padre mientras caía, repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que Rey le sacudía para despertarle.

Habían hablado (muy vagamente) sobre su madre y cuánto la echaba de menos, pero que aún sentía que nunca podría estar frente a ella de nuevo. Incluso Luke salió a la luz, y aunque todavía sentía una punzada en el corazón cuando pensaba en su tío, era ahora tristeza y culpa más que resentimiento.

Lo había jodido todo tanto, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, había estado en su cabeza. Lo sabe todo y aun así, ahí está, convenciéndole de que se merece ser feliz.

Después de todo, piensa que es merecedor de la felicidad. El final de cuento de hadas que siempre había deseado de niño. El mismo que ella había deseado.

Habían aprendido todo lo que se podía aprender del otro en el transcurso de ese año y a pesar de todo, en ese mismo instante siente que nada ha cambiado, Rey y él seguían en lados opuestos de una guerra. Aún era el Líder Supremo, aunque no había hecho nada excepto permitir que Hux llevase a cabo cualquier cosa que quisiese para evitar levantar sospechas.

Ahora… la verdad era que Ben no quería seguir luchando. No lo quería desde hace bastante tiempo. Esta no era su guerra, nunca lo había sido. Había pensado en huir varias veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar en llevarse a Rey con él. Estaba seguro que nunca dejaría a sus amigos y nunca querría ponerla en peligro de esa forma. Nunca iba a preguntarle y ahí estaba ella, prácticamente ofreciéndose.

Esa breve oportunidad de una completa y total felicidad a la que ya había renunciado tiempo atrás.

Rey ahoga una exclamación cuando sus pensamientos la atraviesan.

–Ben –murmura–, por favor –deja caer su barrera para él también, el vínculo volviendo a fluir con todas sus fuerzas. Responde a sus pensamientos con sentimientos de aceptación, amor, consuelo. Haciéndole entender que lo comprende.

–Sí – susurra en respuesta, apretando sus manos–. Sí, cariño, me haces feliz. Nunca… nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí. La felicidad… es –se ríe– extraña. Extraña pero de forma agradable.

Se permite sonreír, de una forma que abarca la totalidad de su rostro.

Es una sonrisa que Rey solo ha visto en contadas ocasiones y decide que va a hacerle sonreír así todos los días. Sin importar qué. Hará cualquier cosa para verla por el resto de su vida.

–Ben, no tenemos que seguir haciendo esto. Podemos… encontrar alguna manera –dice en voz baja, su tono desesperado. Suplicándole sin usar las palabras.

Ahora sabe qué es lo que le estaba pidiendo en la sala del trono, incuso él mismo no lo sabía en ese momento. No quería la galaxia o el poder, la quería a ella. La quiere a ella. Ella le quiere a él, más de lo que ha querido nunca nada a parte de comida y agua.

De niña nunca habría imaginado esto, por su puesto había tenido tiempo de sobra para fantasear, pero nunca pensó que podría hacerse realidad. Desde que se dio cuenta de que amaba a Ben no puede pensar en otra cosa.

Rey quiere estar con Ben, la galaxia puede irse a la mierda.

Todas sus preocupaciones durante ese último año se desvanecen con la noción de que le necesita y él a ella. Más de lo que la Resistencia la necesita.

Aparta sus manos de las de él, uniéndolas detrás de su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar. Él apoya la mano en su cintura y se inclina, atrayéndola hacia delante para que no tenga que estirarse tanto. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en el otro, los pensamientos de Ben arremolinándose entre ellos.

–¿Cómo qué? –pregunta Ben con cautela, sonando derrotado, su sonrisa desaparecida y reemplazada con preocupación. Su labio inferior tiembla cuando deposita un beso contra su coronilla.

Permanece así por unos instantes mientras piensa, apoyando la frente contra la suya una vez más. Rey sigue en silencio, formando sus propios planes.

Su mente pasa por cientos de distintos escenarios, todo ellos terminan con Rey y él en peligro. Aunque supone que no hay forma de evitar eso. No en mitad de una guerra galáctica, pero ahora puede elegir luchar en sus propios términos.

Tras unos momentos forma un plan provisional. Puede huir, ella puede proveer a la Resistencia con información que él le proporcione para ayudar a acabar con la guerra. Entonces, cuando todo sea seguro, podría seguirle.

–¡No! –dice con fiereza, su tono no es helado como antes, pero sí determinado, aparta su cabeza para mirarle– Hagamos lo que hagamos, vayamos dónde vayamos… lo haremos juntos. Si tú huyes, dejaré lo que esté haciendo aquí y entonces iré justo detrás de ti.

Ben frunce el ceño, quedándose callado y reorganizando su plan. Puede permanecer en la Primera Orden, darle información mediante la conexión. De todos modos ya ha escuchado de pasada sus estúpidas reuniones.

Rápidamente desecha la idea, sacudiendo la cabeza, le gente se preguntaría de dónde saca la información y eso solo le pondría un objetivo en la espalda. Empieza a pensar que quizá él mismo puede informar directamente a la Resistencia, mediante un canal seguro que no pueda ser rastreado.

_No_. Su voz resuena en su cabeza.

Rey había permanecido en silencio mientras le oía pensar, pero habló justo después de eso.

–Absolutamente no. Hux te matará si lo descubre.

–Bueno, más me vale ser cuidado entonces –Ben sonría con sorna–. Además, puedo encargarme de Hux –murmura, colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja con dulzura.

–¿Y si… simplemente desaparecemos? Los dos –susurra en voz muy baja pero lleva de convicción– podrías coger una nave, desconectar el rastreador. Yo podría hacer lo mismo, hay unas pocas aquí que no me llevaría mucho tiempo preparar. Asegurarnos de que no nos siguen y reunirnos en algún sitio.

–Rey…– empieza, y sabe que está a punto de discutir así que no se lo permite, inclinándose hacia delante para pegar sus labios a los de él, besándole profundamente. Responde inmediatamente, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la besa de vuelta.

Rey a penas se separa para susurrar –Por favor– sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos mientras habla– Ven conmigo.

–Tus amigos te necesitan… –empieza, aunque suena como si estuviese a punto de rendirse.

–No, no me necesitan, sin un Lord Siht al mando, ¿por qué iban a necesitar a una jedi? –intenta bromear, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Pero él nunca había sido un Lord Sith y ella a penas era una jedi. Ambos lo sabían.

También sabían que sin un Líder Supremo afín a la Fuerza, no había necesidad de un miembro de la Resistencia que también lo fuese.

Sin él, la Resistencia podía manejarse en la guerra perfectamente, como había quedado demostrado en los últimos meses con pequeñas (pero importantes) victorias, y tenían una buena oportunidad de ganar incluso ahora.

Sin un líder, la Primera Orden se derrumbaría; Hux podría dar su mejor esfuerzo, pero incluso él no podía controlarlos a todos.

Rey suspira antes de continuar.

–Los echaré de menos, pero no me necesitan. Tú sí. Y yo te necesito a ti. Tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de ser felices, realmente felices. Por favor, intentémoslo. Un poco de esperanza. Por favor. Difícilmente alguien conoce tu cara, y yo conozco algunos sitios a los que podríamos ir donde no harán preguntas. Si tenemos que huir, huiremos juntos. Quiero estar contigo, Ben, déjame. Por favor.

Ahora sí que le está suplicando, de todas las formas que conoce. Incluso le suplica con los ojos.

El corazón de Ben se rompe un poquito más con cada desesperado “por favor” que sale de su boca.

Se permite imaginar un futuro con ella, la visión en aquella cabaña apareciendo de repente en su mente. Ambos, juntos, felices. Eso es lo que siempre habían estado buscando, incluso entonces. Todo este tiempo se había estado convenciendo de que no podía ser real. La Fuerza no otorgaba felicidad así sin más. Pero tras esos meses con Rey, no puede imaginar un futuro donde no estén juntos.

Sea lo que sea lo que su futuro les tenga preparado a partir de ese momento, lo enfrentarán juntos.

Las lágrimas que habían estado acumulándose en sus ojos durante la pasada media hora empiezan a caer y asiente antes de que sus pensamientos se ordenen. Nunca nadie le había querido. Solo a él, tal y como era.

–¿De verdad quieres esto? –susurra, pensando en el desastre que es, a pesar de que puede sentir lo mucho que ella lo quiere.

Se le queda mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso le provoca una risa ahogada, calmando las tensas emociones de ambos.

Ben suspira y alza la mano para acunar el rostro de Rey. Ella también es un desastre, sus mejillas aún mojadas de antes y sus ojos húmedos de nuevo mientras espera a que él diga algo. Lo que sea.

Antes de decir nada la acerca para un abrazo, llevando su cabeza hacia su hombro mientras se inclina hacia delante para hundir su rostro en su pelo. Llora silenciosamente mientras sus pensamientos se desplazan de un lado a otro, terminando sus planes en silencio.

Ben no está completamente seguro de por qué esta llorando, Rey sí lo sabe.

Hasta hace unos minutos, nunca se había permitido creer que merecía ser feliz, y ahora se da cuenta de que sí lo merece, y no solo eso, sino que ya es feliz. Con ella. Siempre con ella. Solo tiene que decir que sí.

Estaban tan cerca de su final feliz.

Rey le mantiene cerca, sin decir nada, solo ofreciéndole consuelo de todas las formas posibles. Le acaricia el pelo, apoya la mano en su nuca, la aprieta con cariño para tranquilizarle, y le susurra palabras de aliento a través del vínculo. Con el tiempo se recompone, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras sus lágrimas paran, el pelo de Rey húmedo bajo sus mejillas.

–Vale –le susurra–, podemos huir. Juntos –su voz tiembla pero continúa–. Si acabas herida por mi culpa… –no necesita terminar la frase, puede oír sus pensamientos alto y claro.

–Shhh –Rey intenta calmarlo. Le pasa los dedos por el pelo mientras se aferra a él–. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti… –se detiene para besarle en el pelo–. Sé que no será seguro. O fácil. Pero estaremos juntos. Siempre. Ya no estás solo.

–Tú tampoco –susurra en respuesta, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Aún hay mucho por hacer, mucho que planear. Pero por ahora están satisfechos estando en los brazos del otro por unos minutos más, satisfechos sabiendo que podrán ser felices juntos, algún día. Lejos de la guerra.

Ese día hora parece tangible, cercano de una forma que antes no podía ser. Solo tenían que escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Odio enormemente que este capítulo no haya quedado ni la mitad de bonito que en la versión original.
> 
> 2)Me encanta que este capítulo reuna a la perfección todo mi canondivergence del reylo
> 
> 3)Sí, me había olvidado de que tenía que actualizar esto. No estoy en mi mejor momento...


	3. Aclarado en la marea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una acelerda versión de cómo Ben y Rey acabaron juntos en esa posición, entre el amor y el odio.  
> ¿Cómo llegaron desde Crait a donde están ahora?
> 
> (Este capítulo es anterior a los otros dos)

Ha pasado un mes desde Crait, Rey aún lo hace lo mejor que puede para ignorar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él. Lo hace lo mejor que puede para sumergirse en la Resistencia, sin concederse tiempo para darle vueltas. A nada de eso.

Ahora mismo está trabajando en el Halcón, intentando reparar el daño provocado en su última misión. Piensa en Han, brevemente, en sus dados; lo que la lleva a…

_Su rostro cuando cerró la puerta…_

No se da la vuelta cuando la fuerza los conecta, centrando todos sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa menos en él. Siempre es así, lo había sido desde Crait. Está congelada, la mano a medio camino de coger una herramienta. Mira al frente, al desastroso cableado que estaba intentando descifrar. Sigue sin moverse.

Incluso si duele, como si cada átomo de su cuerpo gritase para girarse. Para ver su cara, ver si aún se veía igual que hace un mes, saber si él está tan hecho polvo como lo está ella.

Pero le aterra lo que verá: al Líder Supremo Kylo Ren, o a un destrozado Ben Solo. De alguna forma la última le aterra más.

Eventualmente los sonidos a su alrededor vuelven de golpe y él se marcha.

Rey suelta un suspiro de alivio, volviendo a sus tareas.

Así es como siempre sucede.

–

La fuerza los conecta de nuevo unas horas después y esta vez está en la cafetería; continúa asintiendo a la historia de Finn, espera que no note cómo su cuerpo se tensa, cómo le tiembla la mano. Estaba pensando en él otra vez mientras Finn le contaba una historia sobre sus impresionantes maniobras como piloto en su última misión.

_Ben es un buen piloto…_

Rey sujeta la bandeja un poco más fuerte, centrándose en repasar las formas con el sable. Tras unos muy largos segundos, la historia de Finn resurge. Se ríe de un chiste que ha hecho, borrando cualquier atisbo de su preocupación, diciéndole que solo está cansada.

Ha estado cansada desde que dejó a Ben en el suelo de la sala del trono de Snoke.

Se conecta de nuevo y Rey rápidamente les da una excusa sobre tener que irse a la cama, sin mirar a sus amigos a la cara, asustada de ver a Ben si mira a cualquier cosa que no sea el suelo. Corre hacia la puerta, esperando que parezca que simplemente se encuentra mal.

Se desconecta cuando está a mitad de camino de vuelta a su habitación. Su corazón parece que se está partiendo en dos.

-

Esa noche no puede dormir (otra vez), está reviviendo la sala del trono en su cabeza, analizando la cara de Ben, cómo su mano temblaba cuando se la ofreció.

Había matado a Snoke por ella.

Rey no es capaz de entenderlo… Había dicho que quería que todo terminase, ¿verdad? ¿Todo? Entonces, ¿por qué pedirle que se uniese a él? A no ser que… No. Si hubiese querido terminar con todo, ¿por qué suplicar por su mano? Claramente no quería… Rey no se permitiría pensarlo.

No hay ningún sonido saliendo de ella esta vez mientras la fuerza los conecta; la base estaba en silencio de todos modos. No tiene ni idea de qué hora es, cuánto tiempo lleva tumbada y despierta, lo miraría cuando escuchase movimiento fuera.

Solo el revelador sonido de absorción, el peso en su cama, y entonces…

–Rey –Una voz susurra en la cama tras ella, pero suena forzada, como si su dueño tuviese los dientes apretados.

Ben.

Se sobresalta, no esperaba que él hablase, no lo había hecho desde Crait. Por supuesto, tampoco lo ha hecho ella. Los dos permanecían así hasta que la fuerza los separaba de nuevo.

Se dice a sí misma que no va a girarse, no va a mirarle. Se dice, incluso cuando lo hace. Gira muy lentamente, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y lo que ve le rompe el corazón.

En su cama estaba un destrozado Ben Solo, no el terrorífico Líder Supremo Kylo Ren. Estaba en lo cierto, también la rompe a ella.

Pero cuando vuelve a hablar parece que su cuerpo entero está sumergido en hielo.

–No –suena como si estuviese suplicando. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, acumulándose en su pelo. Está alarmantemente quieto, excepto por sus puños, que están apretados, y por su cuerpo entero temblando ligeramente.

Se gira totalmente hacia él, descubriendo que estaba dormido y teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que parecía. Su corazón se aprieta de nuevo mientras admira sus facciones, su cabeza apoyada en sus manos cruzadas mientras observa. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si tampoco hubiese dormido mucho desde la sala del trono. El ceño fruncido, retorciendo sus facciones en la perfecta expresión de la miseria. La capa de sudor que cubre toda la piel que es capaz de ver, la mitad inferior cubierta con una sábana de satén negra que estaba enrollada entre sus piernas. La arruga entre sus cejas cuando sus ojos se aprietan con más fuerza. Sigue murmurando en voz baja, pero no consigue descifrar ninguna palabra, aun leyendo sus labios solo consigue entender unas pocas.

Por favor. Rey. No. Te vayas. Joder. Por favor. Rey. Rey. Rey.

No puede aguantarlo más, tiene que despertarle, no soporta verle así. Antes siquiera de registrar qué está haciendo, su mano izquierda se mueve dese debajo de su cabeza y alcanza la derecha de él, agarrándola por encima de las sábanas.

Ben se sobresalta inmediatamente, despertando con una exclamación. Jadea mientras las imágenes de su pesadilla desaparecen, unos pocos fragmentos retumban a través de la conexión. _¿Cuánto ha visto Rey?_ Mira al techo por unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos y se pregunta brevemente si todavía está soñando. Cuando mira hacia ella, Rey está mirando al techo. No dice nada, así que él tampoco lo hace. Da la vuelta a su mano, sus dedos conectando con los de ella.

Permanecen así por lo que parece toda una vida, simplemente cogidos de la mano.

Sus propios pensamientos llegan hasta ella y quiere decir algo, pero no es capaz de pensar en qué decir. Nada parece adecuado, no en la oscuridad. En su cama.

En lugar de eso, los pensamientos fluyen entre ellos. Nada concreto, nada sólido. Solo sentimientos. Las cosas demasiado grandes para ponerle palabras.

Muy pronto él se va y Rey puede oír a los madrugadores de la base levantándose a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, se da la vuelta y hunde la cara en la almohada en la que hace un momento descansaba **su** cabeza, inhalando profundamente y finalmente, finalmente se queda dormida.

-

La fuerza no los conecta por cuatro días enteros (normalmente no pasa un día sin que los conecte cada vez que piensa en él) tras esa noche y empieza a preocuparle que haya sido asesinado. Pero no, si el Líder Supremo estuviese muerto, la galaxia lo sabría.

Más que eso, ella lo sabría. Lo sentiría.

Piensa en él, en esa noche, mientras se tumba otra vez en la cama. Todavía duerme en la parte en la que él había estado. Intenta no pensar en lo que eso significa.

No puede sacar su cara de su mente, lo miserable que se veía. Cómo cuando despertó y vio sus manos, su cuerpo entero se relajó. Los temblores pararon. Sigue viendo sus ojos, tan confusos porque que ella le haya tocado de nuevo. Había sentido lo sorprendido que estaba. No pensaba que volvería a tocarle, mucho menos mirarle. No después de la sala del trono.

Supone que no debería. No debería querer sostenerle, decirle que todo estaría bien, acariciarle el pelo para que pudiese dormir.

Pero lo hizo. Por la fuerza, lo había deseado tanto.

Su propia voz retumba entre sus pensamientos “Si acudo a él, Ben Solo se convertirá”.

Pero no había sido tan fácil, ¿verdad? Estaba tan convencida, gritándole a Luke en la lluvia torrencial que todo lo que Ben necesitaba era alguien que creyese en él. Que creyese que podía ser bueno en lugar de hacerle a un lado al mínimo atisbo de oscuridad.

Pero la vida no era tan sencilla, la galaxia no era tan simple. Una persona no es suficiente para cambiar lo que tú mismo y todo el mundo piensa sobre ti. Era más fácil ser lo que todo el mundo espera que lo que quieres ser. Lo entiende. Toda su vida, Ben ha tenido dos legados mirándole directamente a la cara. De repente tenía todo ese poder, y nadie sabía cómo controlarlo, mucho menos él. Y, como Anakin, no tuvo otra opción más que dejar que le consumiese. Y entonces todo el mundo le abandonó porque no sabían cómo lidiar con él. También entiende eso.

Rey se da cuenta, perpleja, de que ella ha hecho lo mismo. La sala del trono… le había mostrado su luz, cegadora y lo suficientemente fuerte como para igualar la suya. Le había mostrado su oscuridad también, una pizca de pesar que ella siente ahora en su pecho. Las voces diciéndole que nunca será suficiente, como le habían dicho a él. Le había mostrado todo eso, se lo había confiado, y ¿ella le había pedido que siguiese otro camino? Nunca había conocido otro.

Joder. Le había abandonado como todos los demás.

Otra vez no, decide. La próxima vez que le vea se lo dirá. Hay un montón de cosas que pueden enseñarse el uno al otro, quizá ¿un tregua podía ser de ayuda?

¿Por qué necesitaba elegir un lado? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ella? Todo el mundo tenía luz y oscuridad y, por lo que Rey había visto, intentar suprimir cualquiera de los dos nunca traía nada bueno.

¿Qué es lo que había mencionado Leia? ¿Jedis grises? ¿Ni luz ni oscuridad? Le gustaba como sonaba. Podían hacerlo, juntos.

Rey nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiese conocerla como él lo había hecho, que estuviese dispuesto a renunciar a todo solo por ella. Es lo que había dicho aquella noche ¿no?

_Quiero que te unas a mí._

Quizá, solo quizá, podían convertirse en eso para el otro.

Rey sabía que él nunca había tenido eso, y ella tampoco. Podía reconocer esa necesidad en una persona, incluso sin su conexión.

Pero nunca había querido preocuparse por alguien de la forma en que lo hacía con él. Detiene ese hilo de pensamientos antes de que vaya demasiado lejos.

Su ira sobre lo de la sala del trono había desaparecido por completo. Ahora lo sabe, lo que le estaba pidiendo _(suplicando)_ , y le aterra. Lo descubrió esa noche que estuvo en su cama. No quería gobernar la galaxia, no realmente, quería pertenencia. No estar solo. Ser él mismo sin el peso de los héroes de la galaxia sobre sus hombros.

_Deja morir el pasado._

Puede entender eso, y piensa por un instante que quizá ambos pueden tenerlo. Roces y todo. Pero no pueden, no ahora. Es muy tarde para ellos.

Justo cuando está a punto de cerrar los ojos y empezar a contar happabores, el sonido de absorción regresa y con él el peso en su cama. Esta vez está al otro lado y cara a cara con él.

Se tensa cuando descubre que no está durmiendo. Se miran fijamente a los ojos, un millón de palabras flotan entre ellos pero ninguna es dicha. Los pensamientos rebotan contra las barreras mentales, reforzadas por ambas partes, por ahora.

Tiene mucho que decir y ahora no está segura de por dónde empezar.

Rey se fija en su estado, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos _(para)_ cuando ve las marcas oscuras en su cara, las vendas enrolladas por todo su pecho, otras también en sus brazos, enrolladas en su hombro izquierdo. Jadea suavemente, los labios temblando a su propia voluntad.

Así que por eso la fuerza no los había conectado…

Ben _(Ben)_ parpadea despacio, apretando los labios fuertemente. Se relaja después de un momento, cara y cuerpo fundiéndose en el colchón.

–He estado pensando en qué decir –susurra, suavemente–, pero ninguna lengua puede resumirlo todo.

Su voz suena áspera, en desuso. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados por un momento, como si fuese más fácil hablar con ella si no podía verla. Cuando los abre, estaban inundados de una emoción que Rey era capaz de sentir sin necesidad del vínculo.

Rey no sabe qué contestar a eso, o en general. Había dado justo en el clavo (como uno de los amigos de la maestra Leia diría). Ninguna palabra pude explicar la amargura que siente en el estómago cuando piensa en él, en cómo ha sucedido todo. O el vacío que se ha formado en su pecho cuando se ha dado cuenta de que estaba herido.

–No tienes que decir nada.

Rey susurra finalmente, porque es la verdad, y toma su mano sin pensarlo otra vez. Deja caer un poco sus barreras y siente que las suyas también se debilitan, asegurándose de que él sabía que no tenía que decir nada que no quisiese. Ella estaba allí, lo entendía. Tendrían que hablar en algún momento, pero no tenía que ser ahora mismo.

Ben hipa un poco, dejando escapar una expiración temblorosa. Asiente, traga saliva mientras aprieta su mano contra la de ella, sus dedos entrelazados. Continúan mirándose el uno al otro y eventualmente Rey empieza a adormecerse y, sin una palabra más, Ben la atrae hacia sus brazos. Se deja llevar sin pensarlo, apoya la cabeza cuidadosamente en una de las parte descubiertas de su pecho, fundiéndose en él mientras los dos se quedan dormidos, pacíficamente. Sin sueños.

Cuando Rey se despierta a la mañana siguiente, él ya se había ido. Pero sonríe. Por primera vez en un mes.

-

Todo va así por unas tres semanas. La conexión abriéndose constantemente, sin importar qué está haciendo o la hora del día.

Aunque después de esa noche en su cama, cuando la fuerza los conecta es diferente. Todavía no dice nada durante el día, solo le mira, crea contacto visual antes de volver a sus tareas y él regresa a lo que quiera que esté haciendo. Pensamientos sutiles pasan entre ellos, roces cuidadosos de sus manos cuando nadie mira. Pero ninguna palabra, ya que normalmente los dos están en habitaciones con otras personas. Parecerían unos locos para cualquiera. Espera que nadie la note mirar a la pared y sonreír, porque si lo hacen igualmente les parecerá una loca.

Se siente culpable, también. Como si estuviese traicionando a sus amigos. Leia, la Resistencia al completo. Pero esta conexión, esa unión, era suya y de Ben. De nadie más. Rey siempre ha estado segura de que Snoke no había tenido nada que ver con ello y ahora que estaba muerto, está más segura que nunca de que esto era algo más. Algo que era suyo.

Así que decide que nadie necesita saberlo. Aparta la culpa innecesaria de su mente.

Los días transcurren así, miradas cautelosas y los roces más breves.

Pero por la noche, cuando solo son ellos dos en su habitación de la base, se recuestan en los brazos del otro y hablan, de todo, abriendo sus mentes al otro cuando es muy difícil decir las palabras.

–Por fin está tranquilo.

Dice Ben esa noche, los dedos pasando metódicamente por el pelo de Rey, que solo está suelto cuando se tumba junto a él. Ya estaba recuperado de lo que fuese que le había ocurrido (no había querido hablar de ello y ella no había insistido) hace unas pocas semanas, el pecho totalmente descubierto, las sábanas todavía por encima de su cintura.

Sus mentes están completamente abiertas al otro, siempre lo estaban cuando estaban tumbados así.

–¿Hmm? –murmura, intuyendo que tiene más que decir. Pasa los dedos por su pecho desnudo, trazando patrones entre sus lunares, imaginando las estrellas en su mente. Su cabeza está apoyada en el pectoral derecho, su otro brazo está atrapado bajo la almohada debajo de su cabeza, sus dedos acarician su hombro. Le besa brevemente la piel para animarlo a seguir.

Ha besado su piel numerosas veces en las últimas semanas, pero no sus labios. Irónico, piensa, teniendo en cuenta que se abrazan mutuamente cada noche. De alguna forma, sin embargo, hacer eso sería admitir algo que no estaba lista para admitir. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo estúpido que era todo eso. Ya lo había aceptado cuando se embarcó en la Supremacía sin apenas pensarlo. Ben no la había presionado, intuyendo sus razones sin que ella las dijese.

–Siempre, desde que era un niño… allí estaban esas voces. No supe exactamente qué eran hasta los quince cuando Luke…–se detuvo a mitad de frase, suspirando pesadamente, la cabeza de Rey se elevó con él. Podía oír su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse, sentir su cuerpo comenzar a temblar.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos muy abiertos y cálidos.

–Snoke –susurra. Ben asiente, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras la otra se aprieta contra su cabellera.

De repente, Rey recuerda una vez en la que estaba buscando chatarra con otro de los chicos de Plutt y sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el estancado aire del desierto. ¿Había sido él? ¿Su caída? Tenía apenas cinco años, Ben era diez años mayor que ella. ¿Le había sentido incluso entonces? No está sorprendida, no realmente, tiene sentido. Se siente bien.

Se acomoda para verle, cómo sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Le tiemblan los labios cuando los posa sobre su mandíbula. Duda antes de sentarse, mirándolo fijamente mientras reúne valor.

–Pero ya se ha ido… solo estás tú.

Ben termina, frunce el ceño cuando ella se levanta. El corazón de Rey se aprieta dolorosamente, pero en el buen sentido. Está a punto de seguirla, pero apoya una mano en su pecho para mantenerlo tumbado. Se inclina hacia abajo, presiona los labios contra los suyos suavemente.

–Por fin –una voz susurra en su cabeza, la de él. La de Ben. Se ríe y se aparta, a punto de hacer un comentario ingenioso, pero él se incorpora ligeramente, usando la mano que aún estaba en su pelo para acercarla de vuelta.

Suspira contenta contra su boca, besándole más profundamente esta vez. Nunca había hecho esto, nunca había tenido la necesidad o incluso las ganas en Jakku. Ahora no puede imaginarse pasar el resto de su vida sin hacerlo. No pensó que se sentiría de esa forma, como si cada superficie de su cuerpo fuese un cable de corriente en el interior de una nave. Como si nada más importase, solo él.

Él. Él. Él. Ben.

Empieza a pensar que quizá no es demasiado tarde para ellos, que podría obtener el final feliz que había soñado en Jakku. Llevaría trabajo, pero ahora estaba casi segura de que podrían lograrlo.

Ben gime contra su boca, agarrando firmemente su muslo derecho para posicionarla sobre él. Rey se coloca, un fuego encendiéndose en su vientre. Uno que solo había sentido con él. Se aparta solo lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, jadeando sobre su boca, sus respiraciones entrelazándose.

–Rey… –Ben suspira, indeciso– Deberíamos parar antes de que te arrepientas de esto.

Como si no hubiese sido él el que la había empujado hacia su regazo. Suena dolido, como si solo fuese cuestión de tiempo que ella le rechazase. Pero no lo hará, no puede. Habían estado encaminándose hasta eso desde hacía semanas. Meses, incluso. Mucho antes de Crait, mucho antes de que le despertase con el más gentil de los toques.

Toda indecisión, toda sensación de culpa, todo sentimiento de duda la abandonan cuando le mira. Sus ojos captan todo lo que pueden a esa distancia tan próxima, la esperanza vacilante en su rostro. Sus labios abiertos y suaves, que puede asegurar, están temblorosos. Sus tenues pestañas, agitándose mientras sus ojos la absorbían, vidriosos y muy abiertos, como si no pudiesen creer lo que estaban viendo.

Nunca nada le había parecido tan correcto, tan definitivo, tan completo. Como él, como esto. Está convencida, sea lo que sea, de que su conexión solo puede ser algo bueno. Él puede serlo. Tenía su oscuridad, pero ella también. Todo el mundo. Él no había tenido elección (no realmente, solo dos legados de los que un niño nunca podría estar a la altura), ella la tuvo tan pronto como dejó Jakku. Tenía una ahora y se iba a asegurar de que la tomaba.

Era eso a lo que Maz se refería, ¿verdad? Alguien todavía podía volver a ella, Ben.

Rey cierra la distancia entre ellos otra vez, presionando su respuesta contra sus labios. Mueve sus manos desde donde descansaban en sus hombros hasta ahuecar su rostro, los pulgares alisando las cicatrices de sus mejillas, prestando especial atención a la que ella había puesto ahí. Deja caer por completo sus defensas, dejándole sentir lo mucho que desea esto. Que necesita esto.

Jadea en su boca, sus manos se aprietan en su cintura, los dedos colándose ligeramente bajo la cinturilla de las mallas que usa para dormir. Su pecho está cubierto por una fina camiseta de pijama, a través de la cual ya se marcan sus pezones.

Ben retira sus defensas en respuesta y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas cuando sus pensamientos la alcanzan. Quiere esto, muchísimo. Pero no siente que pueda permitirlo. Es cruzar una línea y no puede permitirse perderla un vez la traspasen.

No se da cuenta de que ya la tiene. No importa qué pase desde ese momento en adelante, la tiene. Eso no va a cambiar. Decide que todo lo que puede hacer es demostrárselo.

Rey nunca había hecho esto antes pero le parece natural mientras mueve ambas manos para acariciar el principio de su pecho, sus dedos pasando ¡oh! tan suavemente sobre sus pezones.

Ben gime gravemente, sus caderas alzándolos a ambos de la cama antes de volver a caer sobre el colchón. Rey sonríe en su boca, separando los labios para sacar la lengua fuera. La gente hacía eso, ¿verdad? La responde con su lengua, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes y chupando levemente antes de liberar su boca otra vez.

Presiente que está a punto de de discutir de nuevo, así que habla antes de que él tenga la oportunidad.

–Ben Solo –no se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que dice su nombre completo en voz alta desde la sala del trono. Él sí–. Quieres esto ¿verdad? –continúa.

Asiente con entusiasmo, su nariz choca con la de ella.

–Sí, pero, Rey…

Le corta nuevamente, esta vez con un beso.

–Entonces, permítete tenerlo. Por favor. Quiero esto, Ben.

Dice su nombre. Otra vez.

–No puedes marcharte —susurra desesperado, la voz temblorosa–. Si vamos…–deja la frase a medias, se aclara la garganta–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y si hacemos esto ahora, no seré capaz de dejarte ir.

Suspira, se sienta de nuevo en su regazo, todo su peso sobre sus muslos.

–No tendrás que hacerlo, siempre y cuando no sigas intentando hacerte con la galaxia –clarifica, pero con humor.

Rey sabe por el equipo de inteligencia de la Resistencia que el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren ha estado ausente por un tiempo, antes incluso de sus heridas. Todavía iba las reuniones, daba la cara, pero cualquier decisión militar recaía sobre el General Hux y el Almirante Pryde, Ren a duras penas intervenía. Seguía sin llevar casco, aunque el estoicismo de su rostro la asustaba hasta a ella en ocasiones. Había escuchado a escondidas en varias de las reuniones de la Primera Orden durante las últimas semanas.

Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Rey sospechaba que podían atribuir cada fracaso de Hux a la intromisión de Ben.

Está aturdido, sus facciones delatan su sorpresa cuando capta sus pensamientos.

–He pensado en marcharme –susurra–, huir. Pero, ¿a dónde iría?

 _Aquí_ , piensa Rey y entonces, rápidamente, descarta la idea. Hijo de Leia o no, el actual Líder Supremo no sería recibido con una cálida bienvenida.

–Puedo ayudarte –dice en su lugar, repitiendo las mismas palabras tras lo que parece una vida entera–. Déjame ayudarte –suplica.

Sacude la cabeza, no quiere hablar de ello, juega con el dobladillo de la camiseta de Rey para no tener que enfrentar sus ojos. Ahora no.

–Mis únicos planes para la galaxia ahora mismo te incluyen. Fuera de eso, nada importa –murmura, nada más que una brutal honestidad escurriéndose por su voz como la miel, la cadencia de sus palabras la llevan a un plano superior.

El aire abandona los pulmones de Rey. ¿Se preocupa tanto por ella? Habían recorrido un largo camino en tan solo unas pocas semanas, aunque estuvieron a punto antes de Crait. Toda buena relación tenía altibajos.

¿Eso es lo que eran ahora? Lo dejaría para más adelante.

Rey está fascinada, asintiendo. Es suficiente, por ahora. Lo es. Además, Ben podría ser útil como agente infiltrado. Está segura de que la información que han estado recibiendo es suya, pero entiende por qué no va a admitirlo. Ni siquiera a ella. Se preocuparía, no es como si no lo hiciese ya, pero aun así. Lo entiende.

Vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, presionando su labios contra los de él, susurrando contra ellos –Por favor, solo, ten cuidado, tú tampoco puedes dejarme a mí–. Su tono es serio, sin dejar lugar a discusión.

El corazón de Ben se encoje con el cariño de su voz asiente suavemente, la frente presionando contra la suya mientras responde murmurando –Ni lo sueñes, cariño.

Le recuerda tanto a su padre que rompe el corazón de Rey por él una y otra vez. Rodea sus hombros con los brazos, finalmente juntando sus labios de nuevo.

Ben no pierde el tiempo respondiendo, sus manos trazan su cuerpo en descenso hasta asentarse en sus caderas, apretándolas mientras la besa de vuelta, separando los labios para ella cuando se estremece ante su toque.

 _¿Cuántas veces ha hecho ya esto?_ Piensa, empezando a ser consciente de sí misma. Rey no era ninguna extraña al placer, había experimentado mucho ella sola. Pero era diferente con otra persona, especialmente Ben. Curiosamente, no lo siente extraño. Parece la cosa más lógica que haya hecho nunca. Se inclina hacia delante, su camiseta rozando su pecho desnudo.

Ben separa sus labios, dirigiéndose a morderle el cuello a la vez que habla.

–Solo dos. Pero nunca uh… –se detiene, avergonzado repentinamente. Sus pensamientos hablan por él a través del vínculo.

 _Oh_. Rey comprende. _¿Nunca ha tenido un orgasmo?_

Ben se ríe con voz grave cuando lo capta, recuperando algo de su bravura.

–Muchos, solo que no con otra persona – se encoge de hombros, sin querer entrar reamente en detalles. La primera vez había estado bien, supone. Los dos eran adolescentes y torpes de cojones, pero no había querido convertirse en un caballero de Ren aún virgen. Se sintió bien, pero no genial y pensó que algo debía estar mal con él hasta que se tocó el mismo más tarde aquella noche. La segunda vez… había sido incluso menos placentera. Una conquista para Snoke.

Rey se da cuenta, sujeta su cara con una mano y la otra agarra su hombro con un poco de fuerza.

–Hey, no tenemos que pensar en ello –le asegura rápidamente–, es solo que no sé… cómo hacer nada de esto. Pero quiero aprender –le informa efusivamente.

–Yo tampoco sé – susurra contra su piel–. Tan solo haz lo que te parezca agradable – La ayuda a quitarse la camiseta, sin perder ni un segundo en besar alrededor de sus senos, maravillándose ante su pecho al descubierto–. Eres preciosa –murmura, lamiendo a lo ancho de su clavícula.

–Hmm –se estremece, su espalda arqueándose para presionarse más cerca de él. Ben se mueve para sentarse y le detiene, posando las manos en sus hombros pero sin ejercer ninguna fuerza para mantenerle abajo. Se queda ahí igualmente, Rey descubre que eso le gusta. Mucho.

Se sienta de nuevo en sus muslos, tirando de la manta para descubrir sus muy ajustados calzoncillos. Prácticamente se le hace la boca agua cuando mira el bulto en sus pantalones, apenas pasando sus dedos por encima. Ben tiembla y Rey sonríe satisfecha, ella ha hecho eso, ha hecho temblar a Ben Solo.

Eso era suficiente para alentarla y apartar sus bóxer lo necesario para que su polla pueda alzarse libremente. Moviéndose contra su estómago, ya dura.

Ya lo había sentido contra su espalda las últimas semanas, era difícil no hacerlo cuando se despertaban apretujados. Ben intentaba quedarse hasta que ella despertaba y muchas mañanas estaba ahí.

En todo ese tiempo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo jodidamente grande que era.

Ben se ríe profundamente, sonando tenso por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto, captando su pensamiento.

Rey pone lo ojos en blanco, sintiendo su fanfarronería a través del vínculo. Se atreve a recorrer con sus dedos la parte inferior del miembro, sonriendo con arrogancia cuando se contrae contra su estómago.

Ben gime, intentando acercarse a ella, pero incapaz de mover sus caderas por la forma en la que estaba sentada sobre él. –No es justo – se queja, sonando molesto.

–Silencio – susurra–, deja que me ocupe de ti.

Ben se estremece ante eso y Rey almacena la respuesta. Si a él le sirve eso, puede trabajar con ello. Felizmente.

Rey envuelve la mano a su alrededor, esta vez por completo, toda la vergüenza se ha ido con la confianza que ha ganado con sus respuestas. Ben gime de nuevo mientras se relaja de vuelta en el colchón, contento con dejarla explorar cuanto guste. El tendría su momento muy pronto de todos modos, se aseguraría de ello.

Su mano se tensa cuando sus pensamientos se vierten sobre ella, haciendo que su centro se contraiga con anticipación. Puede sentir que ya está mojada a través de sus bragas, solo por sus reacciones ante ella.

Tenerle así despertaba algo en ella que no sabía que existía. Siempre había asumido que el sexo era puramente físico, algo que la gente hacía para pasar el rato o para ejercer poder, o simplemente para procrear. Pero nunca habría imaginado que podía ser… más. Como si en ese momento su entera existencia estuviese dedicada a hacerle sentir bien, solo porque ella quería y porque él lo merecía.

Rey echó un vistazo a su rostro, derritiéndose ante la mirada de pura devoción que tenía mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su cabeza levantada solo lo suficiente de la almohada para poder observarla. Gira su mano experimentalmente, complacida cuando descubre que le gusta. Empieza a deslizarla de arriba a abajo sobre su eje, intentando sentir cada centímetro de él. Su pulgar no podía alcanzar su dedo corazón al otro lado, así que empezó a girar la mano al mismo tiempo que la deslizaba.

Y ¡oh! El sonido que hace Ben es profundo, atragantado en el fondo de su garganta. Como si se avergonzase de ello. No puede tener solo eso, quiere escucharle. Cada pequeño sonido, los quiere todos.

–No te contengas conmigo –susurra, acomodando su peso sobre sus muslos para que pueda frotarse superficialmente contra su mano, como puede asegurar que tan desesperadamente quiere. Es tan fácil a través de su vínculo, no necesita comunicar qué es lo que quiere, simplemente lo sabe. Aunque, sospecha que actuarían así incluso sin la conexión.

Rey aún puede escuchar su monólogo interno tan claro como el agua, y la estaba excitando.

_Es perfecta, jodidamente perfecta. ¿Cómo he podido tener tanta suerte? Sus putos ojos, son suficientes para destruir sistemas estelares._

Ben escucha atentamente, aflojando la mandíbula para que cada débil gemido y súplica pueda filtrarse a través de sus labios– Rey –, susurra sutilmente, justo cuando pasa los dedos por encima de la punta, un líquido empezando a acumularse. Aparta su mano, fascinada.

El sonido que hace ante la pérdida de su mano no es nada comparado con el gemido que escapa de su garganta cuando Rey lame el presemen de sus dedos. La mirada de Ben aún está sobre ella, embelesado, pero su cuello empezaba a cansarse por estar sosteniendo su cabeza en alto así que la deja caer sobre el colchón con un quejido, los ojos forzados a mirar al techo.

No ve cómo sus ojos brillan hambrientos, ni nota la urgencia asentarse en su mente hasta que era lo único en lo que podía pensar, ni la ve lamerse los labios, ni mover su cabeza hasta su polla, lamiendo una larga línea desde el lateral hasta alcanzar la base.

Casi grita por la impresión de su cálida lengua contra él, pero se contiene y cierra con fuerza sus labios a tiempo, temblando mientras su boca se cierra sobre la punta, chupando ligeramente.

–Estrellas, Rey, ¿cómo eres tan… tan… –Ben se interrumpe con un gemido– Joder – brama, sus caderas trastabillando con el esfuerzo de no presionar contra su boca– buena en esto? –Termina.

Rey no responde verbalmente, su boca todavía ocupada mientras posiciona sus manos en sus caderas, apretando suavemente para animarle a empujar superficialmente hacia su boca, deteniéndole con un gentil empujón cuando toca la parte más baja de su garganta.

En lugar de eso, sus pensamientos parpadean a través del vínculo hacia él. _Has dicho “haz lo que te parezca agradable” y tus respuestas son muy reveladoras. Me gusta escucharte._

Ben solo es capaz de gemir en respuesta, las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta. Necesita tocarla, darle placer de la misma forma en la que ella se lo estaba dando a él.

 _Déjame primero_ Empuja las palabras hacia su mente.

Quiere dejarla, no quiere molestarla, pero quedarse quieto lo está matando. A penas flexiona un músculo, usando su muslo para apartarla de él hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ben suspira vagamente ante la pérdida de su boca, pero concentra su energía en arrastrarse hacia ella, tumbándose a su lado. Presiona un beso contra la mueca sorprendida de su boca, la fuerza de su impulso la había hecho rebotar contra el colchón. Se ríe mentalmente, sonriendo contra sus labios.

–Obseso del control –Rey murmura contra su boca, pero sonríe, complacida. Sus manos se dirigen hacia su pelo, hundiéndose en él cómo había imaginado todo este tiempo. Suspira contenta, incluso cuando siente su arrogancia a través de la conexión.

 _Te gusta_. La acusa, su voz cargada con regodeo incluso mentalmente. Sus uñas arañan su cuero cabelludo, haciéndole soltar un quejido.

Sí le gusta, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. El cambio de posiciones no es tan malo, en verdad, no especialmente cuando su mano se desplaza hacia su esternón. Sus dedos se abren camino sobre su piel desnuda, rodea con cuidado cada pecho. Arquea la espalda cuando acaricia cuidadosamente cada pezón sucesivamente antes de posarse en la cinturilla de sus mallas, sus dedos entrando con cuidado por debajo de la tela para jugar con sus bragas. Sus labios se desplazan desde los de ella hacia su cuello, sobre el hombros más cercano a él.

Rey suelta un quejido, impaciente, y eso es todo lo que necesita para bajar bruscamente sus mallas y su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas. La urgencia de sus movimientos imitan la velocidad de su torrente sanguíneo y gime. No había pensado que sería tan…fácil. Como respirar. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensar, los dos simplemente sabían lo que el otro quería. Nunca quería perder esta sensación.

–Rey –su voz, en alto, se abre paso por sus pensamientos. Su mano está parada en su muslo, y se da cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, sin embargo no está molesto. Sabe qué es lo que estaba pensando, y lo entiende. Él tampoco había experimentado esto–. No le demos demasiadas vueltas ¿de acuerdo? Estamos aquí, estamos bien. Eso es todo lo que importa –murmura suavemente, y de alguna manera eso es exactamente lo que necesita oír. Asiente temblorosa, acercando su rostro de vuelta hacía ella, las manos todavía en su pelo.

Ben murmura algo contra su boca, pero no alcanza a escucharlo y sus pensamientos tampoco se lo revelan. Se olvida de ello con bastante rapidez cuando sus dedos rozan sus rizos, justo por encima de donde más lo necesita. Desliza su dedo corazón entre sus labios mayores y se estremece, gimiendo débilmente– Ben, Ben, por favor, necesito – se entrecorta con un ruido de satisfacción cuando escucha sus súplicas silenciosas, presionando justo contra su clítoris.

 _Joder, estás tan húmeda_ , le oye en su cabeza, aunque suena como si también lo estuviese diciendo sobre sus labios.

Rey se da por vencida en intentar concentrarse en besarle y en el fuego ente sus piernas, su boca se queda abierta mientras jadea suavemente, su aliento mezclándose con el de él. Hunde sus caderas inconscientemente contra su mano, sus músculos contrayéndose por sí mismos.

Su respiración se entrecorta cuando presiona contra ella con su mano entera. Sus dos dedos centrales prestando especial atención al nudo de nervios que había ahí y ella se siente enloquecer, sin molestarse siquiera en contener sus gemidos.

Ben lo anhela y ahora entiende lo que Rey había querido decir. Podía decir exactamente qué es lo que ella quería y no había tenido que preguntar. Tampoco lo había oído en sus pensamientos, al menos no de forma tangible. Era como si su placer estuviese conectado, lo que era placentero para ella lo era para él. En una forma en la que se sentía bien. Era una experiencia abrumadora, indescriptible.

Rey quiere más, necesita más, y puede asegurar que él también.

–No tenemos que hacerlo –Ben murmura, sus labios moviéndose a su mejilla, su mano aún acariciándola suavemente–. Podemos hacer simplemente esto.

–Quiero hacerlo –suspira, y lo sabe. Él también quiere, y ella también lo sabe.

Ben agarra sus caderas, poniéndola de nuevo sobre él, acomodándose más arriba en la cama para poder apoyar la espalda contra el cabecero/pared. Ella coloca sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, su centro rozando contra su todavía goteante miembro. Ambos se estremecen, sus manos aferrándose con más fuerza en el otro.

 _¿Anticonceptivos?_ Piensa fugazmente, consternado por no haberlo pensado antes, embaucado por ella como siempre lo estaba.

 _Implante._ Responde, sonando impaciente hasta mentalmente. Él se ríe.

Rey alza sus caderas un poco, moviendo su mano derecha para agarrarle mientras la otra se encarga de mantener el equilibrio sujeta a su hombro. Hunde los dedos en su piel, cerca de la base de su cuello, Ben tiembla inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya indagaría en eso más adelante.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto otra vez mientras lo alinea, hundiéndose levemente, la cabeza de él ensanchando su interior, y entra brevemente en pánico pensando que no hay manera de que pueda caber. Es un pensamiento extremadamente embarazoso, y uno que espera que él no haya captado. Pero, por supuesto, lo hace.

No se ríe, sin embargo, manteniendo sus caderas quietas y sus manos masajeando sus muslos. Rey puede asegurar que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo mantenerse así como está, y lo aprecia.

–Respira, Rey – susurra, y así lo hace, calmándose instantáneamente mientras él sigue dándole ánimos–. Tómate tu tiempo, está bien, te tengo –eso hace maravillas con su ansiedad y se pregunta por qué había entrado en pánico en primer lugar. Era Ben.

Empieza a moverse de nuevo, su miedo se había ido y la sorprende lo fácil que es deslizarse unos pocos centímetros antes de volver a parar. Empieza a sentirse bien, la verdad. Pero también es como si le estuviesen pegando un puñetazo en el estómago. De alguna forma le gusta.

Ben. Hermoso Ben, permanece todo lo quiero que puede, sus músculos contrayéndose de vez en cuando. Sus manos dibujan patrones sobre sus muslos, caderas y culo. Masajeado sus músculos mientras ella movía sus caderas experimentalmente.

La verdad es que se encuentra bien, siente que siempre ha estado así con él. Arde, y es incómodo, pero también increíble, porque es Ben. Todo este tiempo, esperando por sus padres, buscando algo. Estaba buscando esto. Quizá no el sexo, pero sí la sensación de pertenecer. De sentir que era correcto. Nunca lo había sentido antes y no quería parar ahora que lo había hecho.

Antes de registrar qué está pasando, su cadera estaba pegada a la suya y ambos gimieron ante el placer que circulaba a través del vínculo. Como si la fuerza estuviese cantando a su alrededor.

Rey recupera el rumbo, empujando sus caderas contra él, ahora gimiendo por el ardor. Era un ardor agradable, como si estuviese marcándola desde el interior. Su clítoris roza contra su vello púbico y ese también es un ardor agradable. No va a aguantar mucho tiempo, puede sentir la tensión en su centro que normalmente es la señal que anticipaba los fuegos artificiales que lograba crear por sí misma. Aún así, estaba segura de que iba a tener un orgasmo mucho más fuerte con él que ninguno de los que había tenido ella sola. Y más rápido, sin ninguna duda.

Ben también estaba cerca, entre sus caderas alzándose levemente desde el colchón hacia ella y la fricción que habían logrado crear, no iba a aguantar demasiado. Era como de otro mundo. Intentó contenerse, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. Se lo compensaría.

Rey estaba muy cerca, tan solo- ¡oh! Si los orgasmos antes de él habían sido como fuegos artificiales, esto era como si un sol se convirtiese en una supernova. Un hecho que solo había visto en libros, fascinada con esa idea de pequeña. Ben era una supernova, de la forma más imponente posible.

Ben la sintió contraerse a su alrededor, sus caderas convulsionando salvajemente mientras gime ruidosamente, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca colgando abierta. Se deja llevar, hundiéndose más profundamente en ella, corriéndose con un gruñido mientras aumenta el agarre en sus caderas.

Probablemente queden marcas, se siente mal por ello. Ella no, sus uñas se hunden en sus hombros y espalda. Tiembla, gimiendo suavemente mientras ella le tira del pelo, sus caderas empezando a pararse cuando su orgasmo termina. La impresión todavía la hace convulsionar a su alrededor y él hace lo mismo en su interior. La sensación era abrumadora. Eso y el vínculo que aún resonaba, prácticamente canturreando entre ellos.

Rey cae directa hacia su pecho, resoplando levemente mientras lo procesa todo. Ben hace lo mismo, los labios apoyados contra su pelo, sosteniéndola cerca cuando se deja caer contra la almohada.

Por un momento ninguna palabra es dicha, solo puras emociones circulan a través de la conexión. Fascinación, pertenencia, confianza, seguridad, esperanza, e incluso amor. Todo aquello que ninguno había tenido de niños.

Finalmente ambos pueden respirar con normalidad otra vez.

Ben coloca sus manos bajo el culo de Rey, levantándola de su regazo, finalmente desconectándolos. Ambos exhalan conjuntamente ante la pérdida, y Rey entra en pánico por un momento. Pensando en que Ben iba a dejarla y desaparecer.

Simplemente la deja de nuevo en la cama, a su lado antes de atraerla hacia sus brazos, recuperando su postura anterior. Rey apoya la cabeza en su pecho, pasando sus dedos por la capa de sudor que sus actividades habían creado.

Ben suspira complacido, su mano de vuelta en su pelo, en la base del cuello. Como si perteneciese a ese lugar.

Un pensamiento cruza por la mente de Ben, algo que había estado pensando alrededor de unas semanas y había tenido intención de comentar con ella. Es más rápida, hablando antes que él.

–¿Cómo crees que funciona? El vínculo –Rey susurra, la voz aún ronca pero suave y dulce al mismo tiempo. Se derrite por ella una vez tras otra.

–Tengo algunas teorías –musita, sin sorprenderse al oír que su voz está tan ronca como la de ella.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? –le responde antes de que ofrezca la información. No está segura de por qué no lo hace, pero puede sentir que está avergonzado. ¿Ahora siente vergüenza? No le queda otra que reírse, pero sabe que no se está riendo de él. No exactamente.

Ben se ríe con ella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

–Creo, bueno en realidad estoy bastante seguro, de que el vínculo solo se abre de esta forma cuando ambos queremos que lo haga. Cuando los dos estamos pensando en el otro.

Rey asiente, no del todo sorprendida. Pero ahora entiende su vergüenza, la conexión se abría mucho. Pero claro, ella siempre estaba pensando en él. ¡Oh! Había dicho “los dos” ¿no? ¿Pensaba en ella tan a menudo? Otra vez, Rey se sorprende cuando en realidad no debería.

Ben suspira, besando su coronilla– La única razón por la que ha estado en silencio durante esos días fue porque estaba inconsciente. No recuerdo haber soñado, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiese tenido algún sueño, habría sido sobre ti. Creo que es por eso por lo que se mantiene abierto durante la noche: aún estamos pendientes del otro.

Rey ya está recuperada, escuchando atentamente otra vez, pero sus palabras logran volver a quitarle el aliento– Me di cuenta de que si pensaba en otra cosa, desaparecías –murmura. La mataba hacer eso, pero en ese momento lo hacía todo más fácil. ¿Realmente habían pasado solo unas semanas desde Crait? Parecían días y años, todo a la vez.

Había picado su curiosidad, y tiene que preguntar– ¿En qué pensabas para hacer que me fuera?

Sus mejillas se sonrojan, y Ben (ese bastardo) se está divirtiendo, riéndose alegremente.

–Formas con el sable – murmura a regañadientes, a pesar de que él puede sentir su vergüenza mediante el vínculo.

–¿Funcionaba? –pregunta, la sonrisa se notaba en su voz, incluso evitando mirarle a la cara, su rostro aún enterrado en su pecho.

–Algunas veces –se encoge de hombros–, no normalmente. ¿En qué pensabas tú? –Rey espera pillarle de vuelta, pero debería haber sabido que se volvería en su contra. Echa un vistazo a su cara, consolándose por la tranquilidad de su expresión.

–No lo hacía – dijo perplejo, sin un ápice de vergüenza. Solo la misma honestidad brutal de antes–, quería que me hablases e intenté darte cada oportunidad sin avasallarte. No estoy seguro de haberlo logrado –terminó con una risa genuina. Rey esperaba que aún estuviese enfadado, es un poco decepcionante que no lo esté.

–Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste, necesitaba decir algo yo primero –continúa, no queriéndola hacer sentir culpable.

–Pero no tenías por qué – Rey le interrumpe encarnizadamente, encontrando su valor. Se sentó lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos–. Ben, lo siento mucho. No sabía cómo decirlo entonces y tampoco ahora. Pero no debería haberte dejado, me arrepiento de ello cada día –murmura siendo igual de honesta como él lo había sido.

–Estabas en lo cierto –susurra, sus dedos retorciendo las puntas de su pelo mientras sus ojos se pasean por su rostro–. Necesitaba enfrentarme a mis demonios por mí mismo, admitir lo que he hecho. Reconocer que soy responsable, nada de eso recaía sobre ti. Sigue sin hacerlo.

Asiente.

–Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte de la forma que pueda. Déjame ayudarte, por favor –dice Rey, notando su vacilación–. No haré nada imprudente, solo quiero hacerlo más fácil para ti, si es que puedo. Y nunca me has asustado, si eso es lo que te preocupa –puede sentir que es exactamente eso.

Ben aprieta los labios juntos, moviéndolos a ambos en la cama para que ahora su cabeza descanse sobre el pecho de ella. Sus manos inmediatamente se desplazan a hacia su pelo, deshaciendo lo nudos que ella misma había hecho. Escucha atentamente el latido de su corazón para calmarse mientras piensa en su respuesta.

Rey le da un momento, sintiendo las emociones inundándole. No la merece, estaba seguro de eso. Cambiaría de opinión con el tiempo. No importa cuánto tiempo le tome.

–Serás temeraria, pero no puedo pararte, así que no me opondré –Ben suspira, su aliento derramándose sobre su pecho desnudo. Tiembla, la piel se le pone de gallina. Él suspira, contento–. Te haré saber si hay algo que puedas hacer.

 _Por ahora, solo abrázame_. Termina en su mente, su voz mental resonando en la de ella.

Rey puede hacer eso. Pretendía hacerlo hasta el fin de la galaxia, o del tiempo. Cualquiera que llegase primero.

Acerca a Ben aún más hasta su pecho, las manos acunando su cabeza y las piernas echadas sobre su cadera. Él rodea su torso con los brazos, sus dedos recorriendo su costado.

Rey se duerme con los labios aún pegados a su sien, su rostro encajado entre sus pechos, como si estuviese intentando introducirse en ella.

Es la vez que mejor ha dormido, incluso mejor que cualquier noche en la que se daban la mano.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, puede que nunca, miraba hacia el futuro con esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final de esta encantadora historia que me hizo replantearme no volver a traducir smut (no creo que lo cumpla, pero estuvo en su momento).
> 
> Han sido unas agotadoras 19 páginas de Word, pero ha merecido la pena (me refiero solo a este capítulo, llorando estoy XD)
> 
> Es una pena que algunas partes (sobretodo el capítulo dos) hayan quedado tan mal traducidas, porque en la versión original es súper poético, de verdad, si manejais el suficiente inglés leedlo también así, merece muchísimo la pena.
> 
> Volveré en unas semanas con un one-shot para nada invernal y que precisamente por eso me ha hecho tanta gracia publicar en estas fechas.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado la historia; como siempre os animo a pasaros por Ao3 y dejarle kudos o algún comentario bonito a su autora.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una serie de tres one-shots que están relacionados entre sí, pero a la vez se pueden leer de forma independiente.  
> He intentado hacer un resumen de los tags de cada publicación, si creéis que debo añadir alguna más, comentadlo.
> 
> Como con todas las traducciones, nos veremos con el siguiente capítulo en una semana.  
> Bye!


End file.
